Changement
by petit loup triste
Summary: Harry revient à Poudlard en tant que professeur après avoir déserté le Royaume-Uni depuis cinq ans. Il a changé, mais au fond, peut-être pas tant que cela. Slash Drarry. Ne tient pas compte du Chapitre "19 ans plus tard" et de certains détails.


Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous présente ma toute première fanfiction ! Soyez indulgent please :)

**Disclamer** : Tous les perso' sont de JKR (notre reine à tous !) sauf Améthyste, Matt, J.J, Marion, Antius, Angélique, Amélia et certains autres que je rajouterai.

**-8-8-8-8-8-0-8-8-8-8-8-**

31 Août 2003

**« Putain Harry Grouille toi, on va être en retard ! »** Me cria la douce voix de ma meilleure amie. Faut dire qu'elle avait un peu raison de s'énerver, je n'étais pas encore sortis de mon lit alors que nous avions en rendez-vous important dans à peine une demi-heure. Avachis sur mon lit, la tête dans mon oreiller, je me demandais une fois de plus pourquoi j'avais accepté un rendez-vous aussi tôt ! Je relevais la tête, les yeux plissés à cause des rayons du soleil qui traversaient ma chambre.

Je me levai avec peine, avec un mal de tête atroce. Finalement, je n'aurai pas dû accepter le « dernier verre pour la route » d'hier que me proposait Matt. Je traversai ma chambre pour aller directement dans ma salle de bain personnelle en avalant la potion anti-gueule-de-bois qu'on avait posé en évidence sur ma table de chevet. Qu'est que j'aimais mon amie !

Mon mal de tête disparu, je pus enfin me regarder dans le miroir sans me faire peur. Comme d'habitude, mes cheveux ébène avaient décidé de partir dans tous les sens, ce qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel. En cinq ans, j'avais réussis à transformer mon corps malingre en faisant beaucoup d'exercices physiques. Bon je n'avais pas devenu Mr Muscles mais j'avais réussi à donner une forme à mon corps, malgré ma petite taille. J'avais réglé mes problèmes oculaires grâce à un ou deux sorts et Améthyste, ma meilleure amie, m'avais refait toute ma garde-robe. Malgré tous ces changements, je n'arrivais pas à discipliner mes putains de cheveux qui n'en faisaient toujours qu'à leur tête.

Après m'être lavé, je mis un jean noir avec un t-shirt blanc avec écrit en caractère gras _« Je suis increvable »_ et des basquets noirs en toile. Pour mon premier jour de travail, je sortais exceptionnellement du gel pour mes cheveux et me fis la coupe « Je-viens-de-sortir-une-baise-incroyablement-hot » comme le dirait Matt, mon meilleur ami, de façon somme toute élégante.

Je sortis enfin de ma chambre et descendis les escaliers assez rapidement, nous étions vraiment en retard. Arrivé dans la cuisine, je vis ma meilleure amie se goinfrer de croissants au beurre. Elle avait une peau blanche, quoique légèrement plus foncée que la mienne, des dreadlocks rouges foncées lui arrivant au milieu du dos quand elle ne les attachées pas comme aujourd'hui et des yeux bleus marine, assez peu commun.

**« Ah ! Voilà la belle au bois dormant ! »** Dit-elle d'un ton légèrement irrité

_ **« Toi tu as trop regardé de Disney ! Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que ça pouvait nuire à ta santé Athys ! »** Lui ai-je répondu puis je remarquai que nous étions seuls **« Eh ! Où sont les autres ? »**

**_ « De toute façon, je serai toujours moins folle que toi, c'est déjà ça de prit ! Antius fait la gueule depuis hier soir et tu sais comme il déteste dire au revoir, il est donc parti dans son bureau, mais ça lui passera… dans un ou deux mois ! Angélique est partie amener Amélia à l'école avant d'aller faire les courses et si tu ne veux pas être retarder par elle, qui va _encore une fois_ nous donner des conseils de tous et n'importe quoi, je te conseille de te dépêcher, parce qu'il est déjà 11h45 et nous avions rendez-vous à 11h30 »**

**« Ok ok ! On y va, pour une fois que c'est de ma faute que nous sommes en retard, faut que je me fasse engueuler ! »**

Nous vivions dans une sorte de villa dans un petit village au Nord de la Corse. Il y a quelque année, Antius, un vieux sorcier très cultivé nous avait recueilli Athys et moi-même pour nous apprendre de choses et d'autre. Il vivait avec Angélique, une domestique qu'il appréciait comme sa fille et Amélia, qui était la fille d'Angélique. Cette dernière nous traitait comme une mère, enfin surtout moi, qui n'avais jamais connu mes parents et Amélia rêvait de se marier avec moi quand elle sera devenue plus grande. Antius s'était bien foutu de moi lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué son rêve ! Le p'tit vieux !

Je réduisis mes valises et nous transplanions au lieu de rendez-vous. Nous arrivâmes à Près-au-Lard. **« Alors c'est ça Près-au-Lard ? Je l'aurais imaginé plus grand ! »**

Je me mis à rire, malgré la légère angoisse qui me tenait. Arrivés à la grille du château, Rusard vint nous accueillir en grognant un **« Potter ? Miller ? Suivez-moi ! »**

Rusard nous amena jusqu'à la porte de la grand salle, **« Ils sont en train d'manger, comme vous êtes en retard, vous allez les rejoindre. T'as pas changé Potter ! Le Directeur avait prévu le coup »** Avait-il dit en ricanant méchamment. Suite à cela, il partit rapidement, suivant de près par Miss Teigne.

_ **« Charmant ! »** C'était exclamée Athys.

Quant à moi, je ne disais rien depuis quelques minutes. L'angoisse devenait plus forte, mais Athys me comprenait, après tout j'avais déserté le Royaume-Uni depuis cinq ans.


End file.
